Sparkling Angel
by IPreferVerticallyChallenged
Summary: One-shot. Song-fic. Set in New Moon after Edward leaves Bella. Based off the song 'Angels' by Within Temptation. I own NOTHING


**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR 'Angles' by Within Temptation**

**Speech: In quotation marks  
****Thoughts: Italisized  
Song lyrics: Centered in quotation marks**

**BELLA'S POV**

"It's getting late," I tell Jake, "If we don't leave soon, we'll miss the movie."

Jake climbs out from under his latest project; a rusty looking BMW that may or may not be older than his dad, "Alright," he says, "I'll go get the keys."

I follow him halfway to his house before he stops suddenly, "I forgot to turn the radio off in the garage," he says, "Can you turn it off while I look for the keys?"

"Yeah, sure," I say, turning back briskly, _Jessica will be angry if we don't make it in time._

I jog over to the ancient radio sitting on Jake's work bench. I reach out to turn it off, but I stop when I hear the lyrics.

**"Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need."**

I freeze at the lyrics. _Sparkling angles?_ The gaping hole that's been slowly filling as I've hung out with Jake rips around the edges a little, and I gasp in pain.

**"Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear."**

_It's ture,_ I think, as the tears brim in my eyes. I should've know. Should've realized _he_ could never love me. I was so blind with love.

**"I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember"**

_No mercy,_ The tears spill over and trickle down my cheeks. _Why? Why not?_

**"The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real."**

I feel frozen as the words sink in, but it doesn't stop there. The woman on the radio continues singing.

**"You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie."**

Sobs rack through my body, but I barely notice. _That's exactly how it happened. So many dreams. Such happieness. All lies! And now I'm here. So alone. So alone without my sparkling angel._

**"Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?"**

_Yes! Why?! Why did he do this to me? How could my angel hurt me so? What did I do? What did I do wrong._

**"I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember"**

_But there IS remorse_, I think, as I wrap my arms tightly around my chest, desperate not to fall apart, _There's so much sadness and pain it's not even funny._

**"The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie."**

_All a lie,_ the words echo miserably in my mind, _It was all just a lie._

**"Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end."**

_The end. The end of hope. The end of love. The end of happieness._

**"This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life."**

_He could've chosen me, but he didn't,_ I feel like hitting myself in the head, _Of course he didn't. Why would he ever want me? I'm such a plain-jane while he was. . . ._

**"The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end."**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"And that was 'Angel' by Within Temptation," the radio says.

But Bella pays no attention. Even when her Jacob, her sun in the darkness comes for her she doesn't react.

She just rocks back and forth. She can't stop. She can't think. She can't pat attention to her surroundings.

She just sits there sobbing, the same words running through her mind again and again:

_The end. Why? Oh, my sparkling angel, why!_

* * *

**Hmm. . . .well, that was my first attempt at a song-fic. I tried. Hopefully future ones will be better.**

**Thoughts? Tips? Come on guys (and girls), please review.**


End file.
